Alternate Uniforms w/ new move sets/Camilleopard
We already know that additional movesets via alts is now possible with the addition of the Mark 42 and Iron Patriot armors. We've known that additional movesets were possible since the introduction of Cable, and through the releases of Punisher, Vision, and Omega Sentinel, but these are move-based changes and you retain the ability to switch between movesets during combat. With the Mark 42 and Iron Patriot armors, what you have is the same character that has been upgraded or in a certain way modified. I would assume that these two are not the first and last of their kind so I decided to make a list of possible character that might also get alts with new moves. (The list isn't complete so feel free to make suggestions or say why you don't agree with a certain character, I will be making additions/detractions). Captain America ➔ Steve Rogers/Super Soldier * & *Reason: Though he assumed the presona for a relatively short period, Bucky was Captain America for the time, so Steve Rogers wasn't in possesion of the shield. He mainly used handguns and this could suffice for moveset changes. Though he did have the energy shield this would still require moveset changes as the energy shield didn't have vibranium and Cap's shield moves are listed as vibranium type moves. *Possible changes: **Moves to be replaced ***Shield Bash ***Shield Throw ***Shield Guard **Types of moves that may replace ***Ranged gun ****Again he did use guns as Super Soldier, and it would be possible for him to gain Union Jack-like counter/preemptive attacks. ***Unarmed melee ***Ranged (slashing) ****He has the energy shield that can cut through metal and stuff. **New buffs/passives ***This isn't really just for the alt, but it annoys me that Cap is not immune to posion. Hawkeye ➔ Ronin * & *Reason: Again he was Ronin for a shorter period than he was Hawkeye, but he was Ronin for a few years, which was longer than his time as Goliath (and I can say I chose Ronin over Goliath because I am not a big fan, not just because we already have Wasp and Hank Pym in the game). He chose to use a katana as his main weapon rather than a bow and arrow, but he also made use of many other weapons. He was more or less able to use anything as a weapon. *Possible Changes: **Moves to be replaced ***Sure Shot ***Arrow Volley ***Trick Arrow **Moves that may replace ***Katana ****Slashing melee ****One Enemy ****Bleeding ****Exploits Bleeds ***Shuriken ****Slashing ranged ****All Enemies ****Hemorrhaging Attack ****Ravaged ***Nanchakus ****Ranged or melee ****One Enemy ****Paragon Exploiter ****High Crits ****Because you gotta have nunchakus, they are so ninja ****They did combine to make a staff in the comics in Mockingbird's memory, but since she hasn't died in the game (she technically never died in the comics either, but yeah...) nanchakus will do. **New buffs/passives ***Something to do with him being a weapons expert, something like Punisher's always prepared, but instead of a passive he could gain a new counter attack, preemptive attack, block or something Psylocke ➔ Original Psylocke * & *Reason: She never used her katana or knives before the mind swap, but her power were pretty much the same, minus the telekinesis. Though this really isn't a significant difference, the way powers manifest themselves affect effects. *Possible Changes: **Moves to be replaced ***Telekinetic Katana ***Kinetic Shield ***Psychic Knives **Moves that may replace ***Psi-Bolts ****Ranged Psychic ****One Enemy ****Psychic Attack ****Migraine ****Weak Mind ****Psi-Bolts is actually her attack for Psychic Scanning, and this ability can be updated. ***Subdue Minds ****Ranged Psychic ****All Enemies ****Stun ****Weak Mind ****Mind Control ***Psycho-Blast ****Ranged Energy/Psychic ****One Enemy ****Psychic Energy Attack ****Mental Prowess ****Deadly Crits ****Catastrophic ****Exploits Migraine **New buffs/passive ***Flashes of the immediate future, I want to call it the Flashes of Future Past, just because. She used get random precognitions, and this could be a passive that has a chance to preemtively counter attacks. So this is pretty much the same as Psychic Scanning, so instead of just preemptively countering before an enemy's turn, she can also counter counters, or blocks. So it would be an upgrade to Psychic Scanning. Spider-Man ➔ Iron Spider * & *Reason: Pretty straight forward, Stark's armor for Spidey comes with a few new tricks and is an obvious choice for a new moveset. Though he retains all his usual Spidey moves, Spider-Man's armor gives him a wider range of moves. Also chronologically Spidey recieved the armor after his transformation into a spider therefore he would have access to his "organic" powers too. *Possible Changes: **Moves to be replaced ***Web Shot ***Spider-Sense ***Web Slingshot ***Web Swing **Moves that may replace ***Web Barrage ****Ranged ****All Enemies ****Webbed ****Slowed ***Waldo-Sense ****Buff ****Self ****Greatly increses evasion. ****Preemtively counters attacks with waldoes, has a chance to cause bleeding. ****It's still the same old Spidey-Sense, just a new way of using it. ***Spider Cannon ****Ranged Energy ****One Enemy ****Chance to gain extra turn if target is webbed. ***Glide Kick ****Unarmed Melee ****One Enemy ****Has a guaranteed chance to hit and deal critical damage to targets affected by Webbed. Removes Webbed from targets it hits. ****Stun **New buffs/passives ***Mask Filter ****Immune to poison and Iso-8 Corruption ***Stingers ****Chance to cause Poisoned to attackers when attacked with melee. Category:Alternate Uniforms